Dans un monde imparfait
by Sermina
Summary: On ne nait pas dans un conte de fée, tout le monde le sait. On vit tous dans un monde qui n'est pas parfait. Cependant, même en sachant cela, on doit continuer à vivre... A vivre et à faire des choix!


**Titre de la fiction : « Dans un monde imparfait »**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : One shot – UA **–** Drame  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

><p>« <em>Le bonheur c'est arriver à,<em>

_ désirer ce qu'on a déjà_ !»

Tiré de la chanson Des chatons dans un panier d'Aldebert.

* * *

><p>La nuit noire est tombée depuis déjà quelques heures sur le village. Mon regard se perd un instant sur l'astre lunaire alors que mes pas me guident en dehors de la ville. La blancheur de son teint m'apaise un instant avant que je ne rebaisse le regard. Quelques lampadaires éclairent encore ma triste silhouette qui se dirige lentement vers la mer. Je commence à sentir la brise marine me caressant le visage alors que l'odeur des vagues remplit peu à peu mes narines. Etrangement, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer sitôt que je ne me trouve plus qu'à quelques mètres de ma destination exacte. Je sais qu'au fond de mes prunelles une lueur de joie danse déjà avec vivacité… et pourtant je ne te vois pas encore. Une brise plus forte que les autres me fait frémir de tout mon être quand à travers elle, je perçois une odeur si familière et dont je raffole. Doucement, je sens naitre un léger sourire sur mes lèvres, que je perds aussitôt que je comprends que tu n'es pas seul. C'est tous les soirs le même manège, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'espère être chaque nuit le seul qui puisse t'admirer alors que comme à chaque fois, nous sommes trois.<p>

Il ne me reste que quelques pas, juste quelques mètres à franchir avant que je ne puisse jouir de ta présence. Je sens tous les muscles de mon corps se tendre, mon regard planté devant moi, ma respiration s'arrêter quelques secondes… quelques pas encore… et enfin je te vois. Toute ma crispation se relâche alors que je finis de marcher, dévoilant ainsi à mes yeux le reste de ton corps. Comme chaque soir, tu es simplement là, immobile, assis sur le sable, les mains derrière toi, tes genoux légèrement relevés. Je sais que tu as senti ma présence tout comme celle des deux autres compagnons de fortune qui viennent t'admirer tous les soirs, mais tu fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu. Mes prunelles sont alors happées par ton être. Ton visage face à l'horizon qui semble ne plus vouloir finir de peur que tu te détournes de lui. Ton regard balayant les vagues avec douceur comme pour leur dire quel chemin empruntait sans qu'elles ne puissent te désobéir. Tes mains se crispent sur le sable encore tiède d'une chaude journée à qui tu imposes l'immobilité totale. Tes soupirs presqu'imperceptible qui semblent étrangement donner le feu vert au vent de souffler plus rudement qu'à son habitude. Oui, tout semble t'obéir et cela se confirme par notre venue, par ma venue. Tu sais très bien que c'est toi que l'on est venu voir, tu sais très bien les raisons de nos visites nocturnes quotidiennes pourtant lorsque le soleil refait son apparition, tu sembles avoir tout oublié. Tu traines toujours avec ton meilleur ami à qui tu racontes tout et n'importe quoi. Tu salues avec enthousiasme la première personne à t'avoir soutenu et qui ait cru en toi avant d'entamer une discussion avec elle. Et tu provoques dès qu'il apparait devant tes yeux, ton rival, ton ennemi juré, celui qui ne cesse de t'humilier plus bas que terre devant toute la classe. Je soupire doucement. Oui, ton pire ennemi.

Un bruit me fait détourner le regard de ta personne. Ce n'est pas Gaara qui a bougé, non. Lui, il est toujours immobile. Chaque soir lorsque j'arrive, il est déjà là assis par terre dos appuyé contre le petit muret séparant le sable fin de la plage et la place carrelée où en journée une foule de touristes se balade. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans une autre position. Ses bras sont croisés sur sa poitrine, ses pieds pliés en croix alors que son regard est posé sur ton dos auquel il fait face. Il veille sur toi. Au départ, j'ai cru que c'était par amitié, dans le but de me surveiller afin que je ne vienne pas gâcher ton seul moment de tranquillité comme je sais si bien le faire le reste de la journée. Cependant au fil des soirs qui se sont succédés et des regards qu'il posait sur toi en journée lorsque tu avais le dos tourné, j'ai vite compris qu'il nourrissait des sentiments bien plus forts à ton égard. Je soupire doucement en me rappelant que lorsque j'avais compris cela, j'ai pensé vouloir le tuer. C'est vrai c'était injuste, il t'avait déjà toute la journée à ces côtés, de quel droit voulait-il encore plus que ça ? Mes yeux finissent par se détacher de ton meilleur ami pour se tourner vers la source du bruit entendu quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle est belle. Oui, j'avoue sous la lune qui éclaire sa peau pâle et fait briller les reflets bleus de sa chevelure, elle est vraiment magnifique. Elle, elle est plus discrète. Légèrement en arrière, elle est assise sur un banc faisant face à la mer. Son regard presque blanc scrute ton profil avec attention. Hinata est arrivée plus tard, le jour de ses seize ans je crois, le moment où son père a accepté qu'elle sorte le soir. Par contre, contrairement à Gaara qui te fixe sans gêne, elle semble culpabiliser à chaque fois. Elle bouge sans arrêt, sans vraiment parvenir à se mettre dans une position qui lui convienne et le banc commence à se faire vieux. A chaque mouvement qu'elle fait, il grince légèrement. Ses joues deviennent toujours rouge dès l'instant où elle t'aperçoit et cette couleur lui reste jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne, heure à laquelle son père a installé le couvre-feu. Le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse de toi n'a jamais été un secret pour personne, à part peut-être pour toi au départ. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi vous n'étiez pas encore ensemble. Pourtant ce simple constat me réchauffe le cœur. Oui, car devant tant de beauté naturelle, j'ai tant de fois eu peur que tu craques pour elle. Mais tu sais ce qu'elle ressent pour toi et pourtant, tu n'es jamais allé vers elle avec cette intention-là.

Je soupire à nouveau alors que mon regard se retourne vers toi. Tu n'as pas bougé, à une exception près : tes prunelles sont fixées sur le ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles. C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est moi que tu regardes à travers elles. Un sourire discret apparaît sur mes lèvres. Il y a le sable sur lequel tu es assis, sur lequel tu te reposes : Gaara, puis la mer qui retient tes pieds, qui te soutient par sa présence : Hinata et enfin il y a le ciel noir, où l'astre lunaire brille doucement, qui te regarde de sa hauteur, qui t'admire toi qu'il ne pourra jamais toucher : moi. Je suis pathétique mais ces trois images vont tellement bien que cela me fait presque peur. Comme chaque soir, un doux espoir vint réchauffer ma poitrine alors que je te vois lever un bras vers le ciel sombre au-dessus de toi. Ta main reste un instant comme suspendu puis tes doigts se referment dans le vide avant que ton bras ne retombe lourdement sur le sable fin. Ce simple geste ne signifie pas grand-chose, ou plutôt au contraire il pourrait en signifier tant. Mais moi, j'y vois un espoir. J'y vois toi qui cherche à m'attraper sans jamais que je ne t'en laisse la possibilité, j'y vois l'espoir que tout comme moi tu puisses vouloir de ma personne comme je te voudrais toi… tout en sachant tous les deux que cela est impossible. C'est insensé mais j'aime à nous voir comme cette tragédie de Shakespeare, deux personnes destinées s'aimer alors que leurs familles sont rivales, se haïssent. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que mon père dirait s'il me voyait là où je me trouve en ce moment. Pourtant je sais que, quelque-soit le châtiment qu'il pourrait me réserver s'il venait à découvrir où je passe toutes mes nuits, cela ne m'empêcherai pas de recommencer. Tu en vaux tellement la peine. Même si je ne l'avouerai jamais, il faut que tu saches que je t'admire vraiment. Malgré les aléas de ton enfance difficile et la mort de ton père récemment, tu as su garder le sourire. Même si je sais que ce n'est qu'un masque, j'admire cette volonté que tu as de mordre dans la vie à pleine dents, de réussir à passer outre toutes les difficultés qui lorsque tu souris semblent disparaître d'elles-mêmes.

Je soupire pour la énième fois alors que mon regard dérive à nouveau vers les deux personnes qui avec moi t'admirent. D'habitude, j'arrive en second. Gaara est toujours le premier et Hinata la dernière pourtant aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui suis arrivé le troisième. Hier, mon père m'avait annoncé la visite d'une des meilleures prétendantes pour moi (en d'autres mots pour les Uchiwa…) D'après les photos, elle est plutôt mignonne. Et ce soir, au dîner, elle est venue manger avec sa famille. Comme toutes les courtisanes que mon père me propose depuis un an, j'allais l'envoyer balader mais au moment où elle a passé la porte quelques chose a attiré mon regard. Je ferme un instant les yeux, ravalant les larmes qui commençaient à apparaître au rappel de la décision que j'ai prise. Mes paupières s'ouvrent quelques secondes plus tard alors que mes prunelles se perdent sur ta peau halée. Elle te ressemble. Elle possède les mêmes cheveux que toi, aussi blond et scintillant que le soleil qu'elle porte plus long alors que son regard est aussi bleu que le ciel d'été, aussi bleu que tes iris,… j'ai même cru un instant que c'était dans ton regard que je me perdais. Sa peau bronzée m'a fait penser à la tienne même si je me doute qu'à l'arrivée de l'hiver sa peau se parera de blanc… mais lorsqu'elle est apparue devant moi, durant un instant, c'est toi que j'ai vu. C'est sans doute pour ça que je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Durant tout le repas, elle n'est pas restée calme ou posée, au contraire, cela été un vrai moulin à paroles. Il suffisait que ma mère lui pose une question pour qu'elle comble l'espace sonore une vingtaine de minutes. Même son comportement me faisait penser à toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de ne pas la repousser mais elle était si différente des filles qui me courent après. Son regard venait de temps en temps se poser sur moi mais sans plus, elle ne m'a pas hurlé qu'elle m'aimait, ni même qu'elle ferait de moi le plus heureux des maris, non, au contraire comme toi, elle parlait beaucoup sans vraiment rien dévoiler de sa personne. Et puis j'ai croisé à nouveau ses yeux. Tu sais, je n'essaye pas de me justifier mais si tu avais vu toute la peine qu'il y avait dans son regard. Elle semblait m'appeler au secours sans pour autant demander mon aide explicitement. Lorsqu'elle et sa famille sont parties, mon père semblait heureux. C'est vrai durant le repas, j'avais retenu toutes les remarques abjectes que je réservais pour les demoiselles que mon père invitait. Je n'ai pourtant dit aucun mot. Je n'ai ni acquiescé, ni désapprouvé son choix cependant ne dit-on pas qui ne dit mot, consent.

Je crois que c'est ce soir que je me suis enfin rendu compte que cela ne servait à rien d'espérer et que même si tu chérissais les mêmes sentiments que moi, il ne pourrait jamais rien y avoir entre nous. Je ne veux pas que l'on finisse comme Roméo et Juliette, non, je ne veux pas que tu quittes ce monde, il y a tant de personnes derrière toi que ce serai égoïste que je te vole à eux juste par amour. C'est pourquoi ce soir, j'ai pris ma décision. Cela fait si mal et pourtant le simple fait d'avoir fini par faire un choix, me soulage. Ne dit-on pas que le plus dur c'est au moment où deux chemins se séparent devant toi, cet instant précis où tu poses le pour et le contre et qu'au final aucunes de ces deux voies n'est mieux que l'autre ?

Je soupire à nouveau mais mon regard reflète en cet instant une détermination sans faille. Je m'abreuve de ton être autant que possible. J'essaye de graver en mon esprit tous les détails du tableau que tu m'offres, de pouvoir ne jamais oublier cette douce odeur qui te caractérise tant accompagnant la brise marine. Je veux pouvoir m'en souvenir jusqu'au dernier moment de mon existence.

Le banc sur le côté grince un peu plus fort que précédemment alors qu'au loin, le clocher sonne minuit moins le quart. Hinata rentre chez elle. Cette fois, je ne tourne pas mon visage vers elle. Après tout, elle, elle reviendra demain alors que moi… Je secoue légèrement la tête. Ne pas penser à demain, non. Juste cette nuit, t'admirer, te caresser du regard, rester là à sentir ta présence à quelques mètres de moi. Je suis sûr que tu n'imagines même pas le choix que j'ai décidé de prendre. Tu dois être persuadé, comme Gaara et Hinata d'ailleurs, que demain soir, comme d'habitude, je reviendrais sur les coups de huit heures comme les jours précédents. Un sourire triste éclaire mon visage. J'ai pris ma décision, je ne reviendrais pas en arrière. J'imagine déjà ta réaction lorsque tu l'apprendras par les journaux, soit demain, ou peut-être le jour suivant : je ne sais pas combien de temps mettra l'information pour venir jusqu'à la presse. Je me plais à imaginer une réaction agressive de ta part cachant la tristesse que ce choix aura provoqué en toi. Oui, je me plais à imaginer que mes sentiments sont réciproques et que tu vas m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir essayé avant d'en arriver là.

Doucement, je vois tes mains glisser sur le côté alors que peu à peu ton dos vient se poser au sol. Un léger frisson à peine perceptible te traverse le corps alors que ton haut rencontre le sable fin plus aussi chaud que quelques heures plus tôt. Ton regard se fixe alors durant de longues minutes sur le ciel parsemé d'étoiles alors que tes doigts viennent se croiser derrière ta tête. La mer s'est étrangement tu, tout comme le vent qui semble avoir disparu. Doucement, je vois tes paupières se fermer alors que tu respires profondément une bouffée d'air avant d'expirer le tout avec calme. Il ne faut guère plus de temps avant que tu finisses par partir au pays des rêves. Quelques secondes passent encore avant que Gaara ne se lève sans un bruit. A petits pas dans un silence complet, il s'avance vers toi avant de se baisser pour te prendre dans ses bras. Un sentiment de jalousie s'empare de moi alors que par réflexe tu poses ta tête contre sa poitrine dans un léger gémissement de contentement. Il reste là immobile un instant à admirer ton visage avant d'ancrer son regard azur dans le mien aussi sombre que le ciel au-dessus de nous. Puis sans plus se soucier de moi, il détourne le visage et prend calmement le chemin de ta demeure qu'il partage avec toi depuis la mort de ton père, il y a un an. Moi, je n'ai pas bougé si ce n'est pivoté la tête afin de pouvoir t'admirer jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses totalement de ma vue.

Je finis par me retourner vers la mer avant de me lever pour me diriger là où tu te trouvais assis quelques minutes plus tôt. Par ce simple geste, j'ai l'impression de te sentir tout contre moi. Je respire à plein poumon l'air frais qui s'engouffre dans mes poumons avant de tout rejeter en tournant brusquement le dos à la mer. Mon choix est pris. Je ne reviendrais pas en arrière. Mes poings se serrent comme pour me prouver à moi-même que je ne flancherais pas. D'un pas assuré, je me dirige simplement chez moi alors que dans mon esprit ne cesse de raisonner que je ne te reverrais pas demain soir. Je t'aime, oui et c'est pour notre bien à tous les deux, que je prends cette décision.

Demain soir, je ne viendrais pas.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le soleil avait disparu depuis longtemps, un jeune homme blond se tenait assis face à la mer. Il sentait aisément la présence de deux personnes derrière lui. Deux personnes et pas trois. Il soupira doucement. Pourtant malgré ce qu'il pouvait ressentir un tendre sourire apparu sur son visage. Son regard se posa une énième fois sur le ciel sombre qui semblait étrangement plus lumineux, étrangement plus distant que d'habitude. Sa main se leva effectuant son même rituel quotidien et bien plus fort que les autres soirs, la sensation de ne plus jamais pouvoir l'atteindre s'initia au fond de lui. Toutefois son sourire ne dépérissait pas. Oui, c'était mieux ainsi et il le savait.<p>

Cependant comme chaque soir, il était également triste. Il connaissait les raisons de la visite des personnes qu'il avait senties derrière lui mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait rien changer. Les sentiments à leur égard était certes très profonds et sincères mais différents des leurs. Gaara était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance. Cela avait été un ami puis un confident pour au final devenir un véritable frère : celui qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Hinata était arrivée bien avant dans sa vie, au départ discrète mais qui au final avait été la seule à être toujours présente alors que tous ses amis l'avaient laissé tomber pour une histoire de malédiction entourant sa naissance. Et enfin Sasuke. Lui, il l'avait rencontré à l'âge de ses huit ans. Dès le départ, une certaine rivalité était né entre eux mais aussi un certain magnétisme qui au fil des ans n'avaient jamais cessé de les rapprocher. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais au final, il tenait énormément à lui. Le savoir à présent si loin, lui faisait mal pourtant il savait très bien que c'était mieux ainsi. Sachant les sentiments que l'Uchiwa portait à son égard, il admirait le courage qu'il avait eu pour faire ce choix. Lui, il ne l'aurait jamais fait, il en était certain : il assumait pleinement ses pensées, ses sentiments et ses actes. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais fait de pas en avant vers Hinata. Combien de fois, son père ou ses amis l'avaient incité à aller vers elle ? Il ne comptait même plus. Non, alors qu'elle l'avait tant soutenu, il n'aurait jamais pu lui déclarer sa flamme pour qu'au final elle apprenne avec horreur qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire semblant devant tous ses proches alors que son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Et à cette dernière pensée, il soupira à nouveau.

Doucement comme chaque soir, ses bras glissèrent sur le sable fin le faisant s'allonger sur le sol. Ses yeux restèrent encore fixés un moment sur ce ciel noir avec pour seule lumière la clarté de l'astre lunaire avant de finalement se fermer. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air pur alors qu'il ne sentait plus qu'une seule présence derrière lui avant d'expirer profondément. La caresse du sable encore tiède sur sa peau, le doux remous de la mer le berçant avec douceur, l'odeur enivrante d'un parfum délaissé sur sa chemise et le goût fruité sur le creux de sa langue l'emporta doucement au pays des rêves. Oui, tout était mieux ainsi…

* * *

><p>Un peu en retrait, caché par l'ombre d'un palmier, un ombre regardait lentement son amant se faire porter jusqu'à sa demeure. Il n'était pas jaloux, non. Pourtant face à tous les prétendant(e)s qui tournaient autour de son homme, il aurait eu de quoi. Mais Il savait que Naruto l'aimait de toute son âme avec une sincérité débordante à en faire pâlir le diable en personne alors il se fichait du reste. Par contre, en voyant disparaître les deux hommes, il se permit un sourire. Il connaissait son amant, cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il sortait ensemble mais Naruto ne voulait pas encore l'annoncer au grand jour. Il connaissait les raisons de ce choix et le respecter avec admiration. La gentillesse de l'Uzumaki n'était vraiment plus à prouver et cette fois encore, il le démontrer. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal autour de lui. Il avait été clair, il ne dévoilerait leur relation qu'une fois que les trois personnes qui l'aimait vraiment aient enfin compris qu'ils devaient abandonner. Et en cette magnifique soirée, il n'y avait eu que deux jeunes personnes qui étaient venues admirer son amant. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus alors que son regard s'attarda sur la première page du journal de la ville. Sasuke était pourtant celui qu'il avait redouté le plus : ils avaient la même chevelure d'ébène, cette même peau claire et il connaissait Naruto depuis bien plus longtemps que lui… mais au final, à son grand étonnement, l'Uchiwa avait été le premier a abandonné : tant mieux.<p>

Doucement, il prit le chemin vers sa demeure déposant en passant le journal dans la poubelle la plus proche. Plus que deux et il pourrait enfin vivre ouvertement son amour.

* * *

><p>Le vent souffla un peu plus fort faisant bouger les pages noircies dépassant d'une poubelle de la ville. Sur la première page, on pouvait voir une photo où une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus tenait par le bras un jeune homme aussi pâle que la lune et dont la chevelure ne reflétait que la couleur de la nuit. La demoiselle souriait de toutes ses dents montrant son bonheur aux photographes. La une ouvrait sur un « Enfin ! ».<p>

Quelques rues plus loin, passant par l'ouverture d'une fenêtre mal fermée, on pouvait aisément entendre un présentateur de radio parler avec dynamisme et enthousiasme :

« Oui, cela parait presqu'irréel mais c'est vrai ! Uchiwa Sasuke a enfin trouvé une compagne. Après des mois de rejet envers toutes les demoiselles se présentant à la lui, c'est la jeune et jolie Yamanaka Ino qui a réussi à percer le mur de glace se trouvant autour du cœur du jeune héritier. Nous savons aussi de sources sures, que le mariage est prévu dans un mois au sein de la grande ville de Konoha où le jeune prodige s'est déjà rendu avec sa future femme afin mettre en place tous les préparatifs. D'après les rumeurs qui circulent déjà, il semblerait que monsieur Uchiwa Sasuke reste d'ailleurs dans cette ville afin de reprendre l'entreprise de son père, place qui fut refusé il y a deux ans par le frère ainé de la famille pour des raisons qui restent toujours inconnues. Étant actuellement sûr d'être diplômé de la prestigieuse école de Suna, c'est donc avec la plus grande attention que nous allons suivre de près l'envolé de ce jeune génie qui semble à présent être l'homme le plus heureux du monde : un emploi des plus prestigieux, une femme d'une beauté enchanteresse et une famille aimante et proche de lui, que demander de plus ? Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être à sa... »

La fenêtre claqua avec violence emportant avec elle, les paroles du présentateur. A trois pâtés de maisons d'ici, un jeune homme endormi avec le sourire aux lèvres rêvaient alors qu'à quelques lieux de là, un autre homme regardait avec tristesse le soleil qui illuminait Konoha.

La vie n'était pas plus clémente avec l'un qu'avec l'autre, et le destin s'amusait à contrarier leurs sentiments, les rendant secrets ou non partagés. Et pourtant… aucun ne s'était attendu à un conte de fée, s'était contenté de ce qu'on leur donnait, acceptant les concessions et sachant faire un choix : choisir de renoncer à son seul et unique amour pour enfin avancer. Choisir de renoncer un à un à son sable, sa mer et son ciel, et n'aimer qu'en secret, jusqu'à ce qu'eux renoncentà leur tour.

Aucune de ces deux situations n'était parfaite, mais c'était là leurs choix.

Parce que le monde lui-même est imparfait. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Pourtant chacune des cinq personnes qui s'était retrouvée quelques jours plus tôt au même endroit, avaient l'espoir fou qu'un jour leur rêve se réalise.

Cependant ce jour traversera lentement les semaines, les mois, puis les années pour qu'au final, ils n'obtiennent rien de plus que ce qu'ils avaient à cette époque. Pourtant jusqu'au moment de rendre leur dernier souffle à mille lieux les uns des autres, l'espoir sera présent en eux. Oui, alors que le vieux maire de Suna étudiant un dossier sera foudroyé par une crise cardiaque dans son bureau. Qu'une vieille directrice perdra la vie lors d'une attaque au sein d'un lointain pays où elle venait visiter une filiale de son entreprise familiale. Qu'un vieux PDG sera brutalement mort à la suite d'une hémorragie interne dû à un problème aux yeux. Qu'un vieux président de la république explosera lors d'un attentat terroriste dans un grand restaurant et qu'un vieil homme oublié de tous mais toujours présent dans l'ombre pour son amant, périra d'un banal accident de la route. Oui, alors que chacun d'eux aura fini son long chemin sur cette terre, l'espoir continuera à brûler au fond de leur âme. Pourtant, durant ces longues années, aucun d'eux ne pourra affirmer ne pas avoir été heureux jusqu'aux derniers instants de leur courte vie.

Oui, parce que chacune de ces personnes aura enfin compris que l'important dans la vie, ce n'est pas d'avoir tout ce que l'on désire. Non ! Ce qui fait notre bonheur dans un monde imparfait, c'est simplement :

Savoir se contenter de ce que l'on a !

* * *

><p>Sasuke (un sourcil levé) :…<p>

Naruto (abasourdi) :…

Gaara (indéchiffrable) :…

Hinata (timidement) : C'est particulier...

Sermina (suspicieuse) : Oui, j'avoue ! En fait tout est partie d'une phrase qui se trouve au milieu du texte… enfin plutôt d'une image apparue devant mes yeux sans que je ne sache pourquoi : Naruto assis sur le sable (Gaara), les pieds dans l'eau (Hinata), regardant le ciel imprenable (Sasuke) ! Et donc, cela a donné ça !

Sasuke (toujours sourcil levé) :…

Naruto (toujours aussi abasourdi) :…

Gaara (toujours aussi indéchiffrable) :…

Hinata (toujours aussi timidement) : Et qui est l'amant de Naruto au final ?

Sermina (toujours aussi suspicieuse) : Ah, voilà **LA** question ! En fait, j'ai écrit ce texte avec un personnage particulier en tête et Azerty a pensé à un tout autre personnage… qui est d'ailleurs plus pertinent ! Vous le croyez-vous, le personnage imaginé par ma p'tite sœur parait tellement évident que je me demande si mon subconscient n'ayant pas voulu mettre le personnage que j'avais choisi en premier m'a fait écrire une fiction où un tout autre personnage (qui forme d'ailleurs un très beau couple avec Naruto) est parfait pour ce rôle ?

Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara et Hinata (après avoir relu la fan fiction) : QUOI ?

?: Et oui ! C'est moi ! Par contre me faire mourir d'un accident de la route au vue de mon statut, c'est inacceptable !

Azerty : D'où tu as pu croire qu'elle ne me plairait pas cette fic ? Elle est super belle ! Sincèrement, j'adore l'image du sable, ciel et mer.


End file.
